During production of surface mounted semiconductor components (surface mounted device, SMD) such as, e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs), a light emitting semiconductor chip is often positioned in a diaphragm frame which forms a cavity around the light emitting semiconductor chip. Such optoelectronic components are used inter alia in the automotive sector for vehicle lighting, wherein the light emitting semiconductor chip of the optoelectronic component is generally composed of a multiplicity of light emitting diodes in the form of an LED array.
To generate a homogeneous radiation pattern, a potting compound composed of silicone admixed with titanium dioxide is used as material for encapsulation of the light emitting semiconductor chip in the cavity formed by the diaphragm frame. In general, a frame part composed of monocrystalline silicon is used as the diaphragm frame. This is because in use as a low-beam arrangement, a defined region having the sharpest possible contour at at least one edge (diaphragm edge) is demanded besides a homogeneous radiation pattern. Functionality as a diaphragm can be realized by the silicon frame part since a precise shaping of such a frame part is possible.
Such a surface mounted optoelectronic component is described, for example, in DE 10 2010 023 815.
Disadvantages when using a frame part composed of monocrystalline silicon include the high costs and the risk of breaking during production and mounting. That problem is aggravated if, as the size of the light emitting semiconductor chip increases, a constant or even decreasing thickness of the silicon frame part is demanded.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component comprising an improved frame part which can serve as delimitation for the liquid potting compound and also can perform the functionality of a diaphragm. The improved frame part is intended to be cost-effective and reliable during production and mounting.